


Those Left Behind

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Caroline saves Klaus, Dark, F/M, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: When Klaus is attacked by his date, who turned out to be a ghoul, he never expected to survive. But when he wakes up, he becomes part of an underground, supernatural community and his saviour, Caroline, is more than meets the eye. (Tokyo Ghoul AU)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Ghoul
> 
> As an homage to my love for Japan and the years of anime I watched as a child.

He should’ve expected that something was going horribly wrong when his red-headed date was looking at her impossibly alluring Wagyu steak with an expression of disgust. 

He had met Genevieve through a friend of a friend, and after much persuasion, decided to go out with her to a local grill for dinner and drinks. 

Not necessarily in that order, it seemed, as he was on his third Asahi beer.

The conversation felt jagged, as he noticed that she stared at him for much too long for what was deemed comfortable. He racked his brains for something - anything - that could ease the tension. But an hour passed by and enough was enough, and he decided to cut the dinner short.

Screw dessert, he had a tub of Meiji green tea ice cream waiting for him at home. 

He had expected her to be a little offended at the suggestion, but she was anything but. In fact, she was more than pleased to leave early, even though her steak was barely touched. What a waste of quality food, he thought to himself.

Feeling a little guilty, he decided to end the night as a gentleman and walked her to her place. It was a little off the edge of town, in a five-storey apartment complex that looked like it was built in the sixties. Neon signs were flashing from the tattoo parlour on the ground level, as they slowly ascended the stairs to the top floor. 

He screamed. 

In his whole twenty-seven years of existence, he had never been so afraid. 

Her pupils turned blood red, as every single one of her teeth became sharp like knives. She pounced on him with strength that he would have never expected from a young lady of her stature. 

And the pain was deafening. 

He could feel her rip into his skin, claw at his torso and bite into his neck. Everything was red. 

He was ready to die at the hands of this monster. He felt his lifeline fading at every passing second and he prayed to himself for a kinder afterlife when red faded to black. 

* * *

The next time he opened he eyes, he was lying down on a hard mattress and all he could see was white. White walls, white doors, white curtains. 

This must’ve been what the afterlife was. A little disappointing, if he was being honest. 

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice came from beside him. A beautiful, blonde woman in a white dress stood from the armchair placed beside his bed. 

“Where am I?” His voice was groggy, his head disorientated, as the room began to spin. 

“My name is Caroline, I was the one to bring you here.” The angel said. 

“Is this heaven?”

“No,” she chuckled, “We’re at the edge of Kawasaki, half an hour from Tokyo city. This is the only hospital of _our_ kind in this part of Japan.”

“I survived?” His eyes widened, attempting to examine his wounds. But he was very much bandaged with medical gauze that prevented him from moving much. 

“Careful. Those stitches might reopen.” Caroline said, holding him still on the bed. 

“How? I was sure that I was dead.”

“You nearly were. Genevieve is my neighbour and I came as soon as I heard your screams and brought you here.”

He recalled the red-headed monster, “What the hell was she?”

“A ghoul. A pure-breed one, actually. They look exactly like humans and live among them. In secrecy, of course, as you can imagine why. They survive only on human flesh, and the smell of normal food makes them sick. I’m guessing that you took her out to a restaurant?”

He nodded, allowing this newfound information to sink in. 

“That would’ve made her extra aggressive.”

“And where is she now?”

“Dead. I killed her,” she said, nonchalantly. She noted his surprise. “What? It was either you or her, and between you and me, she wasn’t that good of a neighbour.” She shrugged. 

“And how... exactly did you do that?” He asked in disbelief, “I’m sure you’ve noticed her particularly sharp fangs and supernatural strength.”

“Well... Niklaus,” she read from his patient folder hanging off the edge of the bed, as she flipped through his vital charts. “I’m a half-breed, a hybrid if you will. My mother was a ghoul and my father was human. That makes me stronger than any pure-breed.”

“You’re... a ghoul, too?”

“Oh, Niklaus.” She smiled from her place at the end of his bed, “So, are you.”

If he wasn’t already lying down, he would’ve fallen to the floor. “That’s impossible.”

"How else do you think you survived the attack?” She flashed to his side in blur, the bed sinking slightly with her bodyweight. “And before you start questioning your parentage, you’re an artificial hybrid. After I brought you to the hospital, you were hanging onto life by a thread. The only way to save you was to transplant ghoul organs into you. You see, Genevieve, I killed her so you could live.”

“Why?”

“As I said, she wasn’t a good neighbour.” She squeezed his hand, somewhat reassuringly. “She brought too much attention to our community with her frequent victims, many of which dumped at the back alley of our building. People are getting suspicious with the spike in death rates, and the police are sniffing. As much as we can overpower a handful of humans, it’s near impossible to handle the mass, especially when they carry weapons. There’s only one rule to being a ghoul, Niklaus. Keep a low profile.”

He nodded, because at this point, what else could he do? 

She continued, “Have some rest, my friend. Tomorrow is a new day. A new beginning to the rest of your life. I’ll be here when dawn breaks to show you all the finer tricks of being a ghoul.”

She smirked, closing the door lightly behind her, leaving him behind to dwell in the sharp turn of events. 

He was now a flesh-eating monster, and his angel turned out to be a devil in disguise. 

_Caroline_ , his last thought before white faded to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you did, as that would mean a lot!


End file.
